A Basketball Fan's Fantasies
by Enma Marius
Summary: A series of oneshots involving any Kuroko no Basuke Characters and OCs. UPDATED: Kuroko Tetsuya
1. Dreamer: Kiyoshi Teppei

WARNING: EXTREME FLUFFINESS AND KIND OF SAD THINGS

**Dreamer**

**Kiyoshi Teppei**

"_Anything that might inspire you even a piece of shit over at that side can make that blank paper go whoa!" Mami laughed at her friend's remark. They were walking around their middle school, finding things they could sketch and eventually paint._

Mami was peering through her hospital window when a sudden leap of excitement ran through her. She had just seen somebody she had admired for a long time walk back into the hospital doors but she can't help but get mixed feelings. She was happy she got to see that person again but a bit sad too.

He returned to the hospital again.

Obviously that wasn't a good sign.

"Mami-chan!" It was a while before she heard the same deep manly voice she had spent an incredibly long time hearing, conversing with.

"Kiyoshi-kun," she smiled weakly, turning to look at the doorstep. She eyed the tall brunette as he approached her. He placed a basket of fruits he was carrying on the table beside her. "I thought I told you that I shouldn't see you here anymore."

"Well technically you said that when we shared that room with that old man now you're in a private room," his smile disappeared, "Did you get worse?"

"No my mom wanted me to be more comfortable so she moved me here," she then moved her head, as if pointing to the easel with the blank canvas resting on it. "She says that if I get comfortable enough maybe inspiration will push me to paint again. How about you?"

"Me? I decided to play with my team then surgery," Kiyoshi smiled again, "Don't worry Mami-chan I bet you would be able to paint again."

"Maybe, the doctor said that there's almost no chance of that happening," Mami said, crestfallen.

"Mami-chan don't give up! We're talking about our dreams after all! We'll always find a way, even if you have to paint with your teeth," Kiyoshi urged, causing Mami to be surprised.

Why are you so surprised? She asked herself. You're talking to a dreamer.

Only him, only him and mom still believe in that small chance…

She stared at her lifeless hands, maybe just maybe if everything goes well…

Kiyoshi smiled, even brighter this time.

…I'd paint that smile.

_A basketball rolls to hit Mami's friend's feet._

"_Sorry, sorry!"_


	2. Mute Buttons and Boyfriends: Wakamatsu

WARNING: ONE LONE CURSE WORD (If you're really sensitive about those things) OTHERWISE NOTHING ELSE

**Mute Buttons and Boyfriends**

**Wakamatsu Kousuke**

Wakamatsu was always loud, his girlfriend—Umeko—knew that. Actually one did not have to be his girlfriend to know that. The reason why his loudness is being emphasized now is because the two were on a date in which Wakamatsu was telling her about something that happened the other day.

"And they think I'm lying!" he explained. Umeko nodded, a weak smile tugging at her lips.

She was not used to people staring at her. Mainly because people don't really do that. She was plain, she blended into the background perfectly. She would be the half-assed characters in an anime. They would never gaze at her with interest but now…

They looked at her. They wanted her to make the man beside her shut up. It was embarrassing but now she doesn't give a shit. She was with her boyfriend for Pete's sake. She's happy and if happiness came with a mute button then those hilarious laughs that make people laugh would be gone by now.

No.

She didn't want Wakamatsu to shut up.

"Say, Umeko-chan," Umeko snapped out of her daze, then looked at Wakamatsu.

"What is it, Kousuke?" she questions, smiling.

"Am I annoying?"


	3. Mathematical Basketball: Kise Ryouta

**Mathematical Basketball**

**Kise Ryota**

Kise panted. He was tired if not obvious enough.

He looks at the girl at the other team's bench. She's more ruthless than I thought, he thought stretching his arms.

"Oi Kise are you listening?" Kasamatsu smacks the blonde upside his head. Kasamatsu frowns. "Don't joke around because someone you like is on the other side of the bench."

"He's right Kise, she's pretty but she's serious," Moriyama wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "And she's insanely a great manager."

"Don't worry senpai, that's why I like her," Kise smiles, "She is unrealistically good because she says she isn't good at anything else."

The team hears a cough from their coach. They all turn their attention to him. Kise tightens his fist. I have to stop holding back.

* * *

_"Did you know, Ryota, that everything is an equation?" she smiled at Kise whilst eating her sundae. Kise laughed._

_"Is that so? Well I'd be screwed since I'm not that good at math," he says, dribbling the ball._

_"It's not like that Kise-kun for example, stand at the edge of the court over there." The girl instructs. He follows and stares back at the girl who eyes him then the hoop. She walks over to the other side, now directly opposite of him at the other edge of the court. "Shoot."_

_"I don't see the point of this." He whines._

_"Just do it," she sighs. He does and he misses._

_"You know I can't shoot at that distance," he says. The girl shakes her head and grabs the ball, rolling it over to him._

_"Try reducing your angle by 7 degrees and adding more power about 10 percent," she advises. He tries his best to follow and by surprise it…_

_It went in._

* * *

But those precious moments…

…would we be able to return them if I beat you?

"Kise," he hears. He takes a peek at who said that and sees Kasamatsu.

"If you two really liked each other, this game won't change a thing," Kasamatsu punches Kise lightly. A smile tugged at the blonde's lips. He almost laughed.

That's right, he jogged back to the court.

What am I so worried about?

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm a bit depressed now since I PROMISED myself I wouldn't write about the GOM oh whaiii?! WHAII?!**


	4. Call Me Daddy: Kasamatsu Yukio

**Call Me Daddy**

**Kasamatsu Yukio**

* * *

"Ryomi~! Come on! Come to daddy!" Kise Ryouta sang as the blonde toddler roughly made her way to him. Kasamatsu watched the scene carefully as he drank his coffee. A frown etched itself on his face. Kise looked at Kasamatsu with interest while he held the small child in his arms, knowing that the other male was burning with jealousy. Kasamatsu cradled his younger daughter in his arms who watched Ryomi and Kise with him.

"You know it's normal for them so say mommy first," Kise started, causing Kasamatsu to snap.

"What?! What do you mean? I'm not jealous!" Kasamatsu remarked.

"Who said anything about being jealous?" Kise grinned goofily as Kasamatsu blushed.

"Daddy!" Ryomi, unknowingly, added with her bubbly baby voice. She did not know it had caused Kasamatsu's jealousy all the worse.

"Aw, that's sweet of you!" Kise hugged Ryomi tightly.

"Yukio!" As if on cue, Kasamatsu's wife, Yuzuku, entered the scene. She smiled at Ryomi whose hand was being manipulated to wave bye by her father. "Say bye to Yuuka now Ryomi-chan."

"Buh bye Yuuka!" Ryomi grinned.

"Bye Yuzukucchi!" Kise remarked.

"Bye," Yuzuku smiled as she took Yuuka from Kasamatsu.

"Mommy," Yuuka cooed upon reaching her mother's arms. Kasamatsu's frown deepened.

He wasn't jealous.

"Ry-Ryomi…" Yuuka continued.

"Daddy! Daddy! Yuu-chan said my name!"

Kasamatsu wasn't jealous.

"D-daddy…"

Kasamatsu wasn-

"DID SHE JUST CALL ME DADDY?!"

Kise swore that's the happiest he had seen Kasamatsu in a while.


	5. Astrology Children: Midorima Shintaro

**Astrology Children**

**Midorima Shintaro**

* * *

Midorima grunted.

His wife, though, kept cooking.

Midorima grunted again, even louder.

His wife, again, kept cooking.

Midorima was about to grunt

But his wife got irritated.

"What is it?" she snapped.

"Nothing."

Midorima's wife got back to cooking, shaking her head. After almost two years of marriage, the least her husband can do was tell her what the problem was. Honestly he was like that ever since he got back from the reunion-

"When are we going to have a child?"

So it's finally out.

Midorima eyed his life partner who gave him a not-so-sweet smile. "I asked you that months ago."

"But, if we attempted at that time our child would be an Aquarius," Midorima frowned, "I don't associate well with an Aquarius."

"Your freaking ex-teammate is an Aquarius! My friend is a freaking Aquarius!"

"I'd want to get along with my child well!"

"That doesn't matter! Now look! You're green with jealousy! All because your child might be a freaking Aquarius! Sometimes, because your child might be a freaking Virgo and MIGHT be as annoying as Aomine!"

"I've always been green! My hair has always been green! And besides if we try now our child would be a Scorpio! I get along well with Scorpios!"

"There's no way I'm going to have a child when it's probably going to be my birthday!"

"But then you'd be both Scorpios!"

"Scorpios? Are you freaking obsessed with us?! Takao-kun is a Scorpio, I'm a Scorpio your child is going to be a freaking scorpio!" she breathed in, "And besides! It's my womb!"

"It's my sperm!"

"I can't believe you just said that!"

Midorima blushed a bright red. "What the hell is wrong with that word? Are you a child?!"

* * *

**EXTRA:**

"The door was open so we let ourselves in…" just in time Takao entered with his child. "Taku wanted to look at Uncle's toys…"

Takao paused and looked at the situation at hand. He smiled as he patted his child's head.

"Hello!" he called out.

Nobody answered.

"I'm going to borrow the frog!"

Nobody answered.

"Just tell me if you don't want okay?"

Nobody answered

* * *

**A/N:**

Another member in the GOM *facepalm* just can't resist!

Rasielis: ahohohohoho this was the one I was talking to you about \(* y *)/


	6. Just Who is Average: Himuro Tatsuya

**Just Who Is Average?**

**Himuro Tatsuya**

* * *

Normally any other girl would be flattered if they accidentally kissed a handsome man like Himuro—wait scratch that—they would be happy.

They wouldn't be desperately rinsing the kiss off with mouth wash in their bag like what Hina is doing right now.

They wouldn't be brushing their teeth with a travel sized toothbrush much like what Hina is now doing.

They also wouldn't dare to do that after screaming bloody murder after the accidental kiss.

Hina wasn't your average girl as it turns out but Himuro is still within the average teenage boy.

And an average teenage boy would take all she did as an insult.

While Hina was flossing, Himuro decided to confront her about the kiss. He had wondered: did he eat something horrid? No. Was he butt ugly? The fangirls would kill anyone who would say he was. Was he disgusting? Again the fangirls would skin the person alive if they had to. Those crazy fangirls hahaha…

But seriously…

…was there something wrong with him?

"Hina-chan, is there something wrong?" Himuro asked kindly.

"Wha-?" Hina's mouth was wide open while Himuro inquired. She was indeed a very unlady like person. Staring at her while her mouth was agape, a sweat bullet rolled down Himuro's forehead. Hina hurriedly finished flossing and blushed. "I'm sorry about that and to answer your question there isn't. It's just that…"

"That?"

"I don't want the first kiss with the person I like to be an accident so…" Hina stopped.

What did she just say?

Himuro's visible eye widened and so did Hina's. She stood up quickly and waved her hands around, saying weird incantations and attempting to make magic hand gestures.

Of course that didn't help her one bit.

"You didn't hear anything!" She yelled, her face as red as a tomato.

"H-hina-!"

"LALALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Hina yelled and sealed her ears off to hear any possible reply the boy might make. She first ran in circles then in zigzags then as if mentally unstable, she exited the room with a few trips here and there.

This is when things get interesting.

Normally people would be appalled by the performance Hina had done. They'd be weirded out or laughing their asses off either way they'd not even remember what Hina had told them.

"_I don't want the first kiss with the person I like to be an accident so…"_

So she likes me huh? Himuro smiled gazing fondly at the door Hina had exited in.

It turns out Himuro wasn't your average teenage boy.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And from the endless abyss of randomness called my brain, this has sprung forth!**


	7. Tsundere in Dere Mode: Midorima Shintaro

**The Tsundere Father in 'Dere' Mode**

**Midorima Shintaro**

* * *

Midorima Shintaro stared at his only child, analyzing her and her behavior. He held her side by side as she stared back at him curiously, probably wondering what her father was doing.

He was used to children, as he would come across some but that didn't mean he was used to being a father. It was his first time.

"Daddy," he said simply.

"Mommy," The toddler replied simply.

He frowned.

"Daddy."

"Mommy."

Hm…

"Daddy."

"Mommy."

"Hon, there is something wrong with my daughter." He called to his wife who sighed, walking lazily to him. She looked at their child then back at Midorima.

"What's your problem now?" she groaned, scratching her head. She looked at her baby. "There isn't anything wrong with Asahina."

"She won't say daddy." Midorima grumbled.

"She said it yesterday though." she retorted.

"But I want her to say it now." Midorima protested. His wife lets a deep sigh escape her lips probably because her husband was being a bother today.

"Maybe she doesn't like you," she teased.

"Maybe it's because she's an AQUARIUS."

Sigh.

Here we go again.

"Well if you don't like Aquariuses so much let me get my baby then," his wife starts to grab her child, only to have the baby girl be defensively retracted by her father.

"No it's my day off. I'll take care of her," Midorima turns and cradles his child lovingly. She just smiles as she leans against the doorway, watching the green haired man point his taped fingers playfully at the child. Asahina grabs it playfully causing the man to be shocked.

"Come on, say daddy," she heard him whisper.

The wife shakes her head and yawns, trying to get back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Taking a break from Trigonometry, damn my head hurts. Midorima is just so fun to write about that I can't resist XD**


	8. Perfectionist: Akashi Seijuro

**Perfectionist**

**Akashi Seijuro**

* * *

Akashi stared at his girlfriend's peaceful sleeping face. Her every breath was comforting to him, it soothed him but not as much as to make him sleep. He thought of everything that had happened between them. He was definitely sure now, that he had proven to her that no matter what happens they will never be separated again.

He slid his fingers down her warm cheeks, careful not to wake her. Emi has always been a light sleeper, even when they were at kindergarten and it was naptime. The teacher would always make sure the other kids weren't unruly. He brushed a few stray strands of hair bothering her beautiful angelic face.

Emi was the girl loved. If it were chess she was the king he kept safe, every part of his army would be sacrificed just for her. It had shaked Akashi right to the bone when Emi got involved with a troublesome woman at her middle school, the very first time they didn't attend the same school.

Akashi frowned at the memory. Tch, it was the first time he fell powerless. He couldn't risk being hated by the girl he loved all through these years.

But everything was okay now.

She was here with him.

That's all that counts.

At least now, that they have grown. He had the freedom to be with her as much as he pleased.

The phone rang, springing a vein to Akashi's forehead. Emi shifted in her sleep, a groan escaping from her thin lips. This alarmed him a little. He sighs, before calmly removing the cable from the telephone. He hushed the orange haired girl back to deep sleep, not letting that minor disturbance ruin his moment.

Ah, there. Akashi felt a mini smile creep to his lips, seeing one being painted too in his girlfriend's face. She hugged him, the soft cloth of her silk night gown brushing down his bare chest.

When he wanted to propose, it was all processing in his mind. He could ask her right now, seeing as the moment is perfect and she looked like she was having a sweet dream. He always had that ring on standby-

RING

What is it now?

Why it was the alarm clock, signaled to awake him for work. Careful not to move Emi he flung it across the room. The device has served its last moments in pure destruction.

He continued hushing his girlfriend wanting to keep the moment perfect.


	9. Teacher for A Day: Kuroko Tetsuya

**Teacher for A Day**

**Kuroko Tetsuya **

* * *

"It was nice being a teacher for a moment Akiye-san," Kuroko bowed, thanking a girl monotously. The girl just laughed, taking his thanks modestly. He stared back at the children he just spent hours of his life with and admired their cute sleeping faces. The kindergarteners were taught to play basketball and the cute Kagome Kenta was quite a handful.

That reminds me, Kuroko thought to himself.

_"Come on Kenta-kun, eat your snacks already." Kuroko reminded as he placed a small basketball themed lunchbox in front of the healthy brunet. The child just huffed in response, looking away from him stubbornly. Kuroko sighed and opened the lunch box, trying to feed the child instead. Alarmed Kenta snatched it away from Kuroko._

_"Who told you that you can steal Aya-onee's special love doki doki lunchbox?!"_

That lunchbox

It had a weird name.

But this Aya-san

Kuroko's unemotional gaze dropped on Kenta's sleeping body.

She must be a great big sister to Kenta.

"Kenta-kun!" The loud yell alarmed Kuroko, causing him to dart immediately to the preschool's gates. There he saw a tall brunette who looked almost exactly like Kenta. Is that Aya-san, he wondered.

"Please don't shout the children are sleeping," he says.

"GAAAH!" the girl yelled. Kuroko winced, clearing his eardrums. Just how many people can scream this loud, he, again, wondered. The girl analyzed him, invading his personal space.

"Please step back, if you don't mind," Kuroko sighed. He brought his index finger to his lips, hushing her to be quiet.

"Oh!" the girl covered her mouth, blushing.

He observed her. She was not the motherly figure he had first imagined.

Aya parted her hands, whispering awfully loud. "Sorry. I managed to get out of my part time job early. I'm here to pick Kenta up."

Kuroko bobbed his head. "The kids don't go out for another hour."

"Eh?"

Has she ever picked the kid up before?

"You can wait in the spare classroom." Kuroko offered, breaking the awkward silence. Aya clapped her hands cheerfully, following the blue haired teenager's lead.

"That would be great!"

Kuroko watched her as if she was the weirdest thing in the world. He silently led her to the classroom. Turning right, he broke the silence again.

"Have you ever picked Kenta-kun up…" he started, turning, only to see the person who was following him was gone. "…before…"

He steps out of the classroom, chasing Aya.

"Where are you going?"

"GAH!"

Kuroko furrowed his brows and hushed the girl quiet again. Aya gasped and covered her mouth.

This was an oddly exhausting repetitious exercise.

"Sorry! Sorry! I was always busy ever since my father cut me off from the family!" she whispered. "I never got the chance to pick Kenta-kun up. Our butler always got ahead of me."

"Oh is that so? How do you manage to cook snacks for Kenta-kun?" Kuroko questioned.

Aya smiled. "I always make time for that. Even if I get late for school."

Kuroko's eyes widened.

Maybe

Just for a moment.

A wide smile crept to his face.


	10. Nudity in Each Other's Eyes: Akashi

**Nudity in Each Other's Eyes**

**Akashi Seijuro**

* * *

Emi is the epitome of a lady to many. Being the daughter of a huge company, she is expected to live up to the expectations of many. She was the nicest person anyone could meet. She was the ray of light in the world that darkness didn't get to destroy.

But of all this things, Akashi knew his girlfriend better than anyone else.

She isn't the epitome of a lady that reflected grace in every flick of her wrist. She is clumsy and she tends to space out whenever he talks to her. She doesn't have the highest grades and she is just as imperfect as everybody else.

Akashi knows that very well. It's just that...

Nobody else does

Nobody sees her as she really is.

"Seijuro-kun?" Emi waves her hand in front of Akashi and smiles. The red haired man blinks before he stares at the plate of failed sunny side eggs in front of him. Emi tucks her hair behind her as she sits down across him.

"You cooked breakfast? What are the others doing-?" Akashi started. In this grandiose mansion, no one cooked but hired staff and Emi definitely wasn't hired staff. Emi hushed him gently.

"I gave everyone a day off today," she winked, "It's just you and me and the eggs."

Akashi blinked and stared at the eggs. On fine china, sat innocently a pair of eggs with one of them's yolk spreading on their body. Small bits of cracked shells adorned both the eggs body and they really looked less than appetizing. His gaze shifted to Emi's hands as she served juice.

Bandages.

Akashi could only conclude that Emi was trying to get rid of the egg shells from his eggs and got burnt in the process.

_"You need the perfect wife," a voice had said. Akashi just emptily gazed back at the source._

"Emi you are to answer me truthfully," Akashi started earning a small surprised gasp from Emi. "Why are you doing this?"

Emi blinked, processing the question. "Well..." She pursed her lips. "It's because I want to be a good girlfriend to you."

Akashi relaxed a bit.

"Since you settled for me, with all the choices in the world, I decided that since you didn't take the best." Emi continued, setting Akashi's glass of orange juice down. Akashi frowned and stood, inching closer to Emi until they could feel each other's breathe at their lips.

"Stop underrating yourself like that," Akashi commanded, surprising Emi. He took her hand in his and placed it to his chest. "You know who I am, what kind of person I am and more importantly the decisions I make."

Emi breathed in, absorbing the closeness and beauty of her boyfriend's eyes.

They were the only two people in the world

That really knew each other

Emi wasn't a lady

And Akashi wasn't a genius either

"You're Seijuro-kun," Emi leaned forward, meeting Akashi's forehead with hers. "The one and only kind hearted Seijuro-kun."

He isn't the basketball genius, heir of a huge company nor the smartest person in school.

To Emi, he just isn't.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Currently, I'm in a state in which I'm not able to update much. Sorry. Getting over something.**


	11. The White Dress: Kise Ryouta

**The White Dress**

Kise Ryouta

* * *

"Does this look good on me?" Miaka spun around happily, showcasing to Kise her white summer dress. As she spun her athletic legs showed yet her petite stature overall made her look like a small girl. Amused, Kise watched her with a smile adorning his face.

"Have you ever considered coming with me to a photo shoot?" Kise grinned, "Ne? Miakacchi?"

The impending comic tragedy has been set once he spoke his very words like a time bomb slowly ticking away.

Miaka blinked before bobbing her head, closing her eyes and analyzing the option the blonde has given her. "Hmmmmmm...!"

Kise blinked. Miaka opened her eyes and looked at him sternly.

"Aren't I too short to be a model?" she questioned. Kise laughed.

"It'll be fine. You look good enough besides they know me."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Don't speak to me." Miaka slammed Kise's bedroom door shut, locking herself inside. Kise sighed, scratching his head.

"I'm sorry Miakacchi!" He said, leaning against the door.

"I've been hurt."

Kise couldn't believe this was happening.

"Come on Miakacchi you're in my room."

No reply.

The time bomb had just exploded a while ago when Miaka accompanied Kise to the photo shoot.

"Miaaaa~kaaaa~cchi~!"

"I doooooonn't caaaaaaaaare~!"

"I told them you were my girlfriend!"

Everyone thought the small petite girl Kise brought was a random kid he was baby sitting.

* * *

**A/N:**

**If you hadn't noticed once I paired an OC to somebody, they're stuck. **


End file.
